Lyn
Lyn is a representative of Kadelatha, Lady Kadelatha's right-hand woman, alongside Sera Fulbright, the left-hand woman with the two having something of a friendly rivalry. They act like guards, assistants, and participants in Kadelatha's military, helping out their leader whenever needed. She is first seen with Sera, escorting the party to the castle and is later tasked with checking up on their army to see who will aid Thet in the war against the rebels and their allies and works well with Van and Raine, two other important members of Lady Kadelatha's Court. Her next appearance is with the Solarian Alliance, fighting against Lissa de Taonia and her group with Sofia and Soren, until they're forced to retreat. Eventually, Lyn joins Sera in their division, fighting officially in Kadelatha's army a few more times. In the Part I Ending, they work together to strengthen and reform their kingdom as a whole. When Kadelatha is attacked by Sevinnon in Part II, she is seen once again with the Court and in the new Solarian Army a few more times. In the Part II Ending, Starla mentions Lyn's continued rivalry with Sera. It's revealed earlier in the game by Sera that Lyn is Lady Kadelatha's niece. Appearance and Personality Lyn has long, spiky blue hair pulled up into a ponytail and brown eyes. She's of average height and wears a similar outfit to Sera. She's slightly taller with a slightly different ponytail in Part II. She appears to be quite calm, mature, and professional in her few appearances in the game. However, Sera states that although she appears to always be in control, she tends to hide her emotions. She and Sera have a friendly rivalry over who is the better assistant to their ruler, but it doesn't appear to be too serious, as in a Side Quest, she mentioned always viewing Sera as such. Since the Lady of Kadelatha is always appointed and voted for, there have been bets and speculation that the next Lady would be one of the two women. However, Lyn says that she will not care too much about who gets the position. She's very loyal to her kingdom, almost always staying within its borders to help with whatever she can. Abilities Due to her lack of screentime, there's not much known about her skill with combat, but is assumed to be quite powerful, since she's allowed to fight in the army and there is assumed to be some type of criteria with skill in order to assist the ruler. Relationships Lady Kadelatha As her right-hand woman, she is very loyal to her leader and pretty much always sticks by her side unless ordered otherwise. She appears to have a regular, professional relationship with her Aunt and she always follows her orders. Lady Kadelatha's Court Sera and Lyn are pretty close friends and work alongside each other a lot. They don't appear to have any ill-feelings towards each other and just have a simple, friendly competition for the better person. When Sera gives her speech about loyalty and the true meaning of the alliance and working together, Lyn agrees with her. Lyn works alongside Van and Raine as well, and it's likely that she would be able to order them around just like how Sera does. Solarian Alliance Lyn appears to work pretty well with other kingdoms, as seen in her participation in the army, fighting alongside Soren, Sofia, and various other people. Trivia * In Welsh, Lyn means "leader", referring to her position alongside the ruler of Kadelatha * She's also seen inside Sera's illusion in the final battle